List of Presidents of the United States
, the president's official residence and center of the administration]] Under the United States Constitution, the President of the United States is the head of state and head of government of the United States. As chief of the executive branch and head of the federal government as a whole, the presidency is the highest political office in the United States by influence and recognition. The president is also the commander-in-chief of the United States Armed Forces. The president is indirectly elected to a four-year term by an Electoral College (or by the House of Representatives should the Electoral College fail to award an absolute majority of votes to any person). Since the ratification of the Twenty-second Amendment to the United States Constitution in 1951, no person may be elected President more than twice, and no one who has served more than two years of a term to which someone else was elected may be elected more than once. Upon the death, resignation, or removal from office of an incumbent President, the Vice President assumes the office. The President must be at least 35 years of age, has to live in the United States for 14 years, and has to be a "natural born" citizen of the United States. This list includes only those persons who were sworn into office as president following the ratification of the United States Constitution, which took effect on March 4, 1789. For American leaders before this ratification, see President of the Continental Congress. The list does not include any Acting Presidents under the Twenty-fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution. There have been 43 people sworn into office, and 44 presidencies, as Grover Cleveland served two non-consecutive terms and is counted chronologically as both the 22nd and 24th president. Of the individuals elected as president, four died in office of natural causes (William Henry Harrison, Zachary Taylor, Warren G. Harding, and Franklin D. Roosevelt), four were assassinated (Abraham Lincoln,Martin, Paul "Lincoln's Missing Bodyguard", ''Smithsonian Magazine, April 8, 2010, Retrieved November 15, 2010 James A. Garfield,Donald (1996), p. 597. William McKinley, and John F. Kennedy) and one resigned (Richard Nixon). George Washington, the first president, was inaugurated in 1789 after a unanimous vote of the Electoral College. William Henry Harrison spent the shortest time in office with 32 days in 1841. Franklin D. Roosevelt spent the longest with over twelve years, but died shortly into his fourth term in 1945; he is the only president to have served more than two terms. A constitutional amendment, affecting presidents after Harry Truman, was passed to limit the number of times an individual can be elected president. Andrew Jackson, the seventh president, was the first to be elected by men of all classes in 1828 after most laws barring non-land-owners from voting were repealed. Warren Harding was the first elected after women gained voting rights in 1920. Four presidents – John Q. Adams, Rutherford B. Hayes, Benjamin Harrison and George W. Bush – lost the popular vote but assumed office. John F. Kennedy has been the only president of Roman Catholic faith, and the current president, Barack Obama, is the first president of recent African descent. The listing below is complete for the current government of the USA. For this country, however, there were prior governments (including that under the Articles of Confederation). Prior to George Washington as first president under the current constitution, there were twelve people in leadership over the government of the United States of America who held the title of "President". Also during the Civil War, there was the position of "President of the Confederate States of America" in an entity separate from the USA, and this position was held by one person. List of presidents ; Parties |Federalist|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Democratic-Republican|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Democratic|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Whig|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Republican|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} Living former presidents As of , there are four living former presidents: The most recent death of a former president was that of Gerald Ford (1974–77) on December 26, 2006, aged 93. See also * Founding Fathers of the United States * Historical rankings of Presidents of the United States * List of burial places of Presidents of the United States * List of educational institutions named after U.S. presidents * List of fictional Presidents of the United States * Jefferson Davis, the only President of the Confederate States of America * List of Presidents of the United States, sortable by previous experience * List of Vice Presidents of the United States * Presidential portrait (United States) * Presidential $1 Coin Program * US Presidents on US postage stamps Notes References External links * Whitehouse.gov: The Presidents * The Hauenstein Center for Presidential Studies –Grand Valley State University * POTUS: Presidents of the United States – Internet Public Library }} Category:Lists of presidents Category:Lists relating to the United States presidency * he:נשיא ארצות הברית#רשימת הנשיאים